hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Enter the Nosepicker
"Enter the Nosepicker" is the first episode of Hotel Transylvania: The Series. Synopsis Mavis accidentally lures an unwelcomed guest into the hotel. Plot The episode begins with the Day of the Dead Mariachi Band singing the premise of the series. Mavis and Dracula are seen hugging each other goodbye as Dracula departs for the vampire council. Shortly afterwards Aunt Lydia and her pet chicken, Diane, arrive at the hotel. Lydia surveys the lobby of the hotel as a sinister grin forms around her. Sometime later Mavis is shown inside of Quasimodo's kitchen helping Wendy get herself unstuck from a ketchup bottle. As Wendy is shot out of the bottle she bumps into Quasimodo who is in the middle of cutting up food with a guillotine and nearly decapitates him. Furious Quasimodo throws Wendy and Mavis out of the kitchen with a barrage of knives and utensils hurled towards them, nearly hitting Wendy who has crashed into a wall. A shrunken head on one of the doors gets Mavis' attention and reminds her that Gretchen Squib from Screamcation is visiting the hotel today. Unaware Mavis begins to freak out saying that Gretchen could literally sink the hotel if she gives it a bad review. Mavis announces to Wendy that she'll fix up the hotel herself and score the hotel a five skull rating as she begins to use a crowbar to pry the boards off a locked door. After the last board is torn off the werewolf kids burst out of the room in a frenzy and take off running down the hall. Mavis and Wendy quickly take off in pursuit before being run over by the Werewolf kids and landing on a luggage carrier. Mavis and Wendy scream as their are both rocketed through the halls on the luggage carrier being carried by the werewolves. Eventually the werewolf kids make their way to the front lobby running over two zombies carrying a statue of Lydia. The statue is dropped and breaks. Lydia grows angry and uses her powers to freeze everyone in mid air except for Mavis, who begins to tumble down the stairs. Lydia tells Mavis that she is the one in charge of the hotel and that order must be maintained. Lydia warns that if Mavis messes up their review with Gretchen then she will be working on cleaning up after Cerberus. Mavis and her friends Hank, Wendy, and Pedro, leave the hotel and begin to place devil's fruitcake around to lure the wolf pups back into the hotel. Unfortunately the cake ends up luring a young human toddler instead to the hotel. Mavis and friends quickly return to the hotel to find the human before Lydia or anyone else finds out. Inside the hotel Lydia begins to sense the presence of a human and sets off to find it. Mavis quickly finds the human with Winnie and flies off after them. Mavis successfully catches the human and hugs her happy that she's safe. Lydia is heard screaming down the hall and Mavis quickly hides the young girl and Pedro down the garbage shoot before Lydia arrives. After Lydia leaves Mavis travels down to where the garbage shoot leads, Cerberus' den. Thankfully the wolf pups down their have scared Cerberus, and Pedro and the young girl are safe. Mavis instructs Winnie and her brothers to quickly and quietly take the young human home before anybody finds out. The wolf pups agree and take off. As the wolf pups leave the hotel they pass through the lobby causing chaos and a massive mess. Just then Gretchen enters the hotel and demands to knows what's going on. Mavis and Lydia stay quiet not knowing what to say. Gretchen looks around at the mess and announces that she loves it. Awarding the hotel a 5 skull rating. However, Gretchen looks at the broken statue of Lydia and deducts half a point. Mavis shrugs and tells Lydia it could be worse. Lydia still holding her broken statue looks at Mavis unamused before the episode ends. Characters *Mavis Dracula *Dracula (Non-speaking cameo) *Hank N Stein *Wendy Blo *Pedro *Lydia Dracula *Diane *The Nosepicker *Winnie *Werewolf Kids *Quasimodo Wilson *Gretchen Squib Category:TV Category:Episodes Category:Featured Articles